


ничего личного

by yablochkey



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чунхон экспериментирует</p>
            </blockquote>





	ничего личного

В офисе TS Entertainment безумно жарко, и Химчан устало откидывается на спинку стула. Мерное гудение кондиционеров, гоняющих по помещению горячий воздух, навевает сонливость. Тема разговора давно исчерпала себя, поэтому Химчан позволяет себе расслабленно отключиться от происходящего. 

Справа слышится тихое шуршание и сдавленное ругательство — Химчан приоткрывает глаза и косится в сторону — Чунхон нервно ёрзает на стуле, опустив взгляд. Кажется, ему совсем нехорошо — он бледен, только на щеках пунцовеют два ярких пятна.

— Мы пойдём проветримся, — говорит Химчан и решительно хватает под локоть ошарашенного Чунхона. — Всё в порядке. Просто жара тут невыносимая.

Ёнгук торопливо кивает и вновь возвращается к спору с менеджером — лидер настолько поглощён обсуждением планов по захвату мира, что не обращает внимания на духоту.

В коридоре темно и прохладно; Химчан довольно прикрывает глаза и тянет Чунхона в сторону туалетов.

— Совсем неважно выглядишь, парень.

Чунхон не отвечает, только ниже опускает голову, пряча лицо за маской. 

— Не в духе? — удивлённо хмыкает Химчан, останавливаясь перед дверью и пропуская Чунхона вперёд. Не дождавшись ответа, Химчан направляется к раковине и долго держит руки под струёй чуть тёплой воды. Вялость постепенно уходит из тела, а густое варево в голове рассеивается. Жизнь определённо становится лучше.

Чунхон всё также стоит в стороне, опустив голову и привалившись спиной к двери туалетной кабинки. Ресницы у него мелко подрагивают, отбрасывая на щёки острые тени, и Химчан подслеповато щурится, разглядывая его лицо. Химчан совсем не может уловить его настроения — кажется, будто Чунхон взволнован или раздражён, а ещё — чувствует себя виноватым.

Химчан замечает это, когда Чунхон ровно на секунду поднимает глаза, но тут же, сморгнув, упирается взглядом в серую плитку на полу, словно размытые узоры и блестящие капли — самое интересное, что есть в его жизни. Химчан теряется в догадках и устало проводит влажной ладонью по лицу, пытаясь смыть последние остатки дремоты. 

— Не хочешь ничего сказать? — хмурится он, делая шаг в сторону Чунхона. Тот немного нервно пожимает плечами и качает головой.

— Нет, всё на самом деле хорошо.

Они оба чувствуют, насколько откровенной ложью является сказанное; Чунхон вздрагивает и пятится к выходу, но Химчан хватает его за руку, притягивая к себе, и сжимает тонкие, какие-то совсем девичьи запястья. Чунхона трясёт, он кусает сухие покрасневшие губы, дышит тяжело и отрывисто — всё это создаёт впечатление, что он серьёзно болен. Химчан пытается заглянуть ему в лицо, но Чунхон отворачивается и сутулит плечи. Становится совсем неловко. Химчан фыркает, треплет Чунхона по волосам — мягкие кудряшки приятно щекочут ладонь — и прижимает к себе. Глупый ребёнок.

Чунхон пытается отстраниться, но вдруг выдыхает особенно громко и замирает. 

Конечно, что-то подобное просто обязано случиться, если шестеро парней живут вместе.

Вновь становится очень жарко. Химчан запрокидывает голову и долго смотрит в потолок, по которому змеятся странные тени. Безумно хочется спросить "за что, господи?", но он, стиснув зубы, сдерживается. По виску скатывается горячая капля пота, кажется, будто кожа сейчас загорится и сморщится, распространяя по комнате удушливый запах горелой плоти. Когда Чунхон рядом, ему вообще много чего кажется. 

Химчан прижимает его к груди и утыкается носом во влажные волосы на виске, сознание вновь плывёт, и Химчан плывёт сам, отдаётся во власть нежным тёплым волнам. Руки скользят по узким бокам, касаются впалого живота, груди, и каждое прикосновение отдаётся дрожью или лёгким покалыванием в пальцах.

— Можно? — выдыхает Химчан в самое ухо Чунхону, и тот, жалобно всхлипнув, нерешительно кивает. Химчан улыбается и тянется рукой к пряжке его ремня, расстёгивает тихо вжикнувшую молнию на узких джинсах. Становится неожиданно хорошо и спокойно — он едва ощутимо целует Чунхона в уголок губ, продолжая улыбаться, но сразу же себя одёргивает — это просто взаимопомощь, ничего больше.

Чунхон пахнет молоком — это так невинно и по-детски, что Химчану на краткий миг становится стыдно, и он хочет отстраниться, пока не натворил дел. Но он чувствует жар, исходящий от Чунхона, и понимает, что тормозов у него давным-давно нет. Возбуждённый Чунхон — это что-то из разряда фантастики, это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Химчан задыхается, сжимая его член сквозь ткань боксеров, чувствуя под пальцами влажное пятнышко от смазки. Воздух вокруг словно плавится, когда Чунхон тихо стонет ему в шею и толкается вперёд бёдрами. От звука его голоса самоконтроль теряется напрочь — Химчан разворачивает его спиной и толкает к стене, вжимаясь в него сзади. Чунхон стонет громко и совсем неприлично, его уши пылают — Химчан отбрасывает прядь волос в сторону и кусает его за покрасневшую мочку. Всё кажется таким ярким, что он боится ослепнуть, поэтому, зажмурившись, дышит Чунхону в затылок.

Нет, ни хрена это не обычная взаимовыручка. 

Пальцы заметно дрожат, когда Химчан стаскивает с Чунхона джинсы, оставляя их висеть на худых лодыжках. Бледная кожа мгновенно покрывается мурашками, словно Чунхон очень замёрз; Химчан тычется носом между острых мальчишеских лопаток и тянет его боксеры вниз. Чунхон протестующее мычит и пытается вырваться, но его вдавливают в стену, вышибая из груди воздух.

Кольцо он замечает сразу. Совсем небольшое в диаметре, оно ярко выделяется на бледной коже ягодиц. Химчан ловит ртом воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Море бездушно по отношению к слабым, но он отчаянно колотит хвостом о мокрый песок. Кажется, Чунхон такая же задыхающаяся рыба, метающаяся рядом с ним.

Пол обжигает колени холодом, но Химчан не обращает на это никакого внимания — зачарованно разглядывает поблескивающее в тусклом свете кольцо. Думать о том, где Чунхон достал что-то подобное, не хочется. Думать о том, как он проталкивал в анус один за другим маленькие шарики, слишком мучительно. Думать о том, помогал ли ему кто-либо при этом, слишком болезненно. Химчан не думает — перед глазами просто проносятся размытые картинки, — опускает голову и, схватив кольцо зубами, тянет вниз.

Чунхон сдавленно стонет и хватает пальцами пустоту, елозит животом по холодной бледно-зелёной плитке. Химчан медленно вытаскивает бусы, не отрывая взгляда от порозовевшего ануса — шарики медленно выскальзывают из тугого отверстия, и с каждым разом Чунхон стонет всё громче. Он тянется рукой к члену, но Химчан останавливает его и сам плавно ведёт по стволу вверх-вниз, обводит большим пальцем блестящую головку, мягко сжимает мошонку. 

Чунхон прислоняется пылающим лбом к стене и рвано дышит, когда Химчан тянет за кольцо в последний раз, извлекая самый большой шарик. Хочется кончить от одной мысли о том, что Чунхон полдня просидел, ощущая внутри эти бусы, рискуя быть пойманным и поставленным в крайне неловкое положение — всё это безумно возбуждает, и Химчан опускает вторую руку на собственный член и дрочит им одновременно. Чунхон срывается на беспорядочные всхлипывания и тихую ругань, от его полубезумного шёпота в животе всё скручивается в тугой огненный комок, и Химчан громко стонет, кончая и заливая его ноги и собственную одежду спермой. Чунхон дрочит себе и кончает после пары порывистых движений, а потом обессилено сползает по испачканной стене.

Пара минут проходит в тишине; Химчан поднимается на ноги и торопливо приводит себя в порядок, затем помогает встать Чунхону — заботливо натягивает на него боксеры и джинсы, тащит к умывальнику и салфеткой убирает все возможные следы. Чунхон тихо сопит в маску, щёки ещё горят, но, кажется, чувствует он себя намного лучше. 

— Теперь точно всё в порядке, — улыбается Химчан и подталкивает его к выходу, Чунхон послушно плетётся вперёд, едва переставляя ноги, и что-то недовольно бурчит. 

В том, чем они занимались, нет ничего странного. Просто помощь ближнему, пусть с учащённым дыханием и зашкаливающим пульсом. Выкинув ставшие ненужными бусы в урну, Химчан прислушивается к себе — сердце бьётся ровно, гоняет кровь в привычном ритме. Ничего личного. 

И это всего лишь очередная глупая ложь.


End file.
